Emily Elephant
The richest kid in playgroup, Emily Elephant is a young, female elephant who attends playgroup with the other children and gives Madame Gazelle an apple every day. She is able to make the loudest trumpet out of all the children thanks to her trunk. She was not part of the original six children, and was first introduced in the episode "Emily Elephant". She has a clique consisting of Brianna Bear, Lisa Fox and others. She likes to show off at Peppa by playing the recorder. Emily knows a lot of languages. Personality Canon She is sweet and innocent. She likes playing with building blocks and playing with Peppa's gang. She was one of the helpers at Edmond's birthday. When she first came to playgroup, Peppa showed her where to hang her coat and was very shy. She likes to show off at Peppa by playing the recorder. She also likes playing with building blocks and using her trunk to stack them. Fanon She is snobbish, mean, rude and stuck up. She is also a know it all. She is very mean to Peppa and her friends and likes to show off. She is African. In the Season 15 finale, she becomes nice and says sorry to Peppa and her gang. Looks She has violet-gray skin, large big round ears, a trunk and a bright yellow dress, with black shoes. In "Poppies and Puddles" she wears a magenta dress with light lavender music notes and she has a matching magenta hat with a light lavender ribbon tied in a bow at the front. In Emily Elephant: Da Show Emily is more anthropomorphic looking and she wears a white underskirt, a white vest underneath her dress and cream tights with dark purple anklets. Family Emily lives with her mother Mummy Elephant, her father Mr. Elephant, and her younger brother Edmond Elephant in a manor which features a flower garden, a pool and more. She most likely gets on with all her family members. Mr. Elephant works as a dentist, and her younger brother is the smartest of all the younger sibling characters. Season 11 Starting from Season 11, Emily became faux-African. She liked to tell on Peppa and her gang which includes Pedro, Danny and Suzy. Not only did she dob on them, she was also snobbish and bossy to them. She sometimes said Swahili words. She was like Nanette Manoir from Angela Anaconda. In the Season 15 finale, Emily is no longer an antagonist, as well as most of her clique. CreationBeTheWorld23's fanon Emily was born on November 28, 2002. She usually says Swedish words at the end of her sentences, and used to always speak Swedish until Peppa wished for her to speak English. She is a large snob and gets whatever she wants. Emily is rude and hateful. She also wants Pedro Pony to break up with Peppa so he can be Emily's boyfriend. Nicknames given by Peppa *Emma-Poo *Emma-Wart *Emily Ewww-lephant *Enemy Elephant *Emi (only in CreationBeTheWorld23's fandom) *Emily b*tch (only in deathfreddy13 fandom) *2012EmimothCity (only in Mac+Cool's fandom) *Rotten egg-ily (only in Finlaydoespotatoes's fandom) Trivia *Emily has no tusks for unknown reasons. *In one episode, she can play a recorder. *In Liopleurodons' fandom, she is still snobbish and she is still mean to Peppa and her gang. **Emily and her clique are still mean and rude to Peppa's clique in Kitty24646's fandom as well. **She is also still mean and snobbish in Finlaydoespotatoes's fandom. *In CreationBeTheWorld23's 2016 episodes, she speaks Swedish at the end of her sentences and likes the songs "Beautiful, Dirty, Rich" by Lady GaGa, "3" and "Stronger" by Britney Spears and "Out Of The Woods" by Taylor Swift. Category:Characters Category:Elephants Category:Children Category:Peppa's Friends Category:Canon Category:Canon Characters Category:Elephant Family Category:Females Category:Deceased